Amy Pond
- Real= - Anime Doctor Who= }} |Interests = Traveling with The Doctor (formerly) |Occupation(s) = Publisher Writer |Aliases = Amy |Gender = Female |Eye Color = |Species = Human |Spouse = Rory Williams King Henry VIII |Children = River Song |Parents = Tabetha Pond (Mother) Agustus Pond (Father) |Other relatives = Brian Williams (Father-in-law) The Doctor (Son-in-law) Queen Elizabeth I (Step-daughter) King Henry VII (Father-in-law) Elizabeth of York (Mother-in-law) Jenny (Step-granddaughter) Mary I (Step-daughter) Henry FitzRoy (step-son) Edward VI (Step-son) |Friends = The Doctor Mels |Portrayer = Karen Gillan Caitlin Blackwood (Young) }} Amelia "Amy" Jessica Pond is a human companion and mother-in-law of The Doctor. Biography Amelia was born in Scotland in 1989. Her parents, Augustus and Tabetha Pond, were swallowed by the crack in her wall, and her aunt, Sharon, in the small town of Leadworth, raised Amelia. Despite living so long in England, she never lost her Scottish accent. During her early years, Amy often went camping with her father in the Highlands. Amelia first encountered the Eleventh Doctor and her own adult self at a fair in 1994. She did not remember the Doctor, and retained only a vague memory of the red-haired woman in the odd white dress, who bought her an ice cream cone to replace the one that she had dropped. Dropping and losing the ice cream, and receiving the new one, remained among her saddest and happiest memories respectively. Amelia properly met the Doctor on or about Easter in April 1996. His TARDIS, damaged by his regeneration, crashed in her backyard garden. As she had been praying to Santa Claus to send a police officer to investigate the crack, Amelia initially took the TARDIS' anachronistic police box appearance at face value and asked the Doctor if he was the police officer whom she had requested. The Doctor had a "raggedy" appearance, as he was still wearing the tattered remains of his tenth incarnation's suit and was adjusting to his new body and tastes. He examined a crack in her wall, which was actually a rip in time-space that acted as a portal to another time and place. A prisoner of the Atraxi, known as Prisoner Zero, escaped through it into Amelia's house. However, before the Doctor could assist further, the Cloister Bell went off, causing him to return to the TARDIS to prevent the engines from phasing out of existence. He offered to take her with him in the TARDIS, but first needed to stabilize the engines. He took the TARDIS for what he thought would be a quick five-minute trip into the future. Amy took the opportunity to pack a small suitcase and return to the garden, waiting for the arrival of the "magic doctor". In one or more timelines, Amelia fell asleep on her suitcase in the garden that night. Her Doctor returned from much later in his future, and carried her up to bed. As she continued to sleep, the Doctor told her about the "magic box" he had stolen, that he had really only borrowed it, having always intended to return it. "big and little at the same time, brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever." He said she would dream about the adventures that they would never have, and he told her to love Rory. Years later, Amelia made a final request of him to return to her child self this next morning, telling her to be patient, and of the many incredible adventures she would later have with him. Amelia did not see the Doctor again for twelve years and during this time was unaware that a criminal multi-form called Prisoner Zero was hiding in her house. While waiting, Amelia was obsessed with her "Raggedy Doctor". She created dolls, comics, and dress-up games about him and compelled her friends to take part. Amy's Aunt Sharon sent Amelia to four psychiatrists who told her the Doctor was not real. She bit each of them. In school, her best friends were Rory Williams and Melody ("Mels"), whom Amelia and Rory did not know was actually their daughter from the 52nd century. Aside from the Raggedy Doctor, her other interests included the Roman occupation of Britain, on which she had several books, along with her favorite book, Pandora's Box. She did not receive a good grade for her paper on the Romans due to titling it "Invasion of the Hot Italians". Amelia was consistently the dominant member of her trio with Rory and Mels. Throughout primary and secondary school, Amelia unwittingly reared Mels, serving in loco parentis and lecturing her after each of her myriad discipline problems. Meanwhile, Rory went submissively along with Amelia's instructions so long as it allowed him to be near her. Because of Rory's timidity toward making any romantic overtures toward Amy, and his obvious disinterest in other girls, Amy incorrectly assumed him to be gay. In their late teens, Mels caused Amy to realize Rory's feelings toward her and she returned his affections. In doing so, Mels, being their daughter, paradoxically caused her own existence. When Amy met the Doctor again, she proved uncomfortable with admitting her relationship with Rory, at least to the Doctor. The Doctor, thinking that only five minutes had elapsed, returned in 2008 when Amelia was now calling herself "Amy" to distance herself from her "fairy tale" name. She had become Rory's girlfriend and worked as a kissogram. At the time of the Doctor's return, she was wearing a mock woman police constable uniform, causing him to believe her to be a police officer just as she had assumed him to be twelve years earlier because of the TARDIS' exterior. Though dubious, she helped the Doctor defeat Prisoner Zero and warn the Atraxi never to return to Earth. He took two years to take the TARDIS to the moon to break in the new engines. At some point before the Doctor's next return, Amy attended a fancy dress party with Rory. She wore her WPC uniform, whilst he dressed as a Roman centurion. She tucked a snapshot from the party into a book on Roman Britain. Amy was engaged to be wed to Rory on 26 June 2010. On the night of 25 June, the Doctor returned to keep his fourteen-year-old promise. She joined him on condition she be returned before morning, but did not mention her wedding. Upon first entering the TARDIS, Amy hyper-actively questioned the Doctor about its nature and his, whether the Doctor was really "a little slug in a human suit", what police boxes were, and if the TARDIS' roof light ever needed changing. Quickly tiring of her questions, the Doctor threw Amy into an atmospheric bubble beyond the TARDIS, to float weightlessly in space. Amy's first trip in the TARDIS took her to Starship UK in the 33rd century. A star whale, who was tortured to keep the ship moving, secretly propelled it. Amy freed it, and it continued to pilot the ship because it was kind-hearted. In the process, Amy met the future British monarch, Queen Elizabeth X. She was amused by being recognized and accepted by government computers as a 1,306-year-old British subject and eligible voter, but concerned by her marital status being unknown. Heeding a call for help, they went to war-torn London in 1941 to meet Winston Churchill, who was using Daleks to help in the war, believing them to be drones created by Dr. Edwin Bracewell. When the Doctor tried having her tell Churchill about their true nature, Amy had no answers for him despite having lived through the Battle of Canary Wharf and the 2009 Dalek invasion, something that left him shocked and confused. After the Daleks tricked the Doctor into helping facilitate the rebirth of their race, they escaped through time. Amy helped deactivate the Oblivion Continuum inside Bracewell by convincing him he was human. Amy next ended up on a rubbish asteroid called the Gyre far into her relative future, which was to be destroyed by a nano-bomb. She befriended the Sittuun Charlie and saved the Doctor from the devolved descendants of humans stranded there centuries before. The Doctor next took her back to June 2010, in New York City, for the best burgers in all history, buying the street they were sold on in her name to get them free; she wanted to shop with the psychic paper instead. However, this plan was derailed when she had to save him and all Manhattan from being kidnapped by tiny aliens known as the Vykoids. They remembered her as the reason they failed in their mission. Amy and the Doctor visited the Skeleton People and the Doctor freed them from the Toad-King's rule. Amy could not understand why they were angry with him for saving them, but the Doctor theorized it was because he took their "squiggly whatsit." They next went to a museum in the 171st century, where they found the Byzantium’s Home Box with a message, "Hello, Sweetie," in High Gallifreyan, cut into its case with a torch. They traveled to a space-time point in the 51st century, adjacent to the Byzantium and opened the TARDIS doors just as River Song blew herself out of the doomed ship. The Doctor introduced the two women, neither he nor Amy being aware that River was both Amy's future daughter Melody and her life-long friend, Mels. All three proceeded to the Byzantium’s wreckage on Alfava Metraxis to help the Church defeat an army of Weeping Angels aboard the ship, which had been awakened by the crashed ship's engines. While her Angel-infected eyes were required to be closed, the Doctor returned to her and admonished her to remember what he told when she was seven; this incarnation of the Doctor was from weeks or months into her relative future. Amy nearly died because of Angel Bob. After this trauma, Amy told the Doctor she wanted to go home and was getting married. They arrived on the night of 25 June 2010, minutes before midnight. She aggressively attempted to seduce the Doctor. The Doctor resisted her sexual demands and pushed her back into his TARDIS just at the stroke of midnight. Amy protested that he was "a bloke" who flirted with all of the women and laughed at all the men in each room he entered; he explained his compulsion to travel with companions stemmed from his lost ability to marvel at the universe and that he took companions in order to experience the wonders vicariously through them. Wondering how many other women have traveled with the Doctor, she tricked him into unlocking the visual records, something that was amusing to her as he lied about how many. This forced the Doctor to collect Rory from his stag party. Amy and the Doctor flew the TARDIS a few hours back in time to collect Rory from his stag night. As a wedding gift, the Doctor took them to romantic Venice in 1580 as travelling with him and returning to normal lives ruins relationships, in the hopes that this would repair theirs. They discovered "vampires", who were in fact Saturnyns attempting to repopulate their species by transforming human girls into compatible mates for the sons of Rosanna Calvierri. After barely escaping conversion herself, Amy rescued Rory from Rosanna's eldest son, Francesco, killing for the first time. The TARDIS crew was trapped between two worlds by the Dream Lord. He taunted Amy about her confused relationship with the Doctor and Rory, forcing her to choose between them. When Rory died in one dream, she realized that she did not wish to live without him. On finding him alive in reality, she made it clear to him for the first time that his feelings were fully reciprocated. In 2020 Cwmtaff, Wales, Amy and Rory encountered their older selves at a distance. They witnessed the revival of a city of Silurians. After an aborted attempt to form an alliance between humans and them, during which she spoke for mankind, Rory was killed and erased from reality by another of the cracks in space and time. Amy lost all of her memories of him. The Doctor, feeling guilty for Rory's loss, took Amy to wonderful places including Arcadia and the Trojan Gardens. Amy asked the Doctor why he was being so nice to her. He defensively told Amy that he was always nice to her, hiding his feelings of guilt. Amy told the Doctor that she was just joking, but wondered why he was not. One of these trips was back to 2010 to visit the exhibit of the works of Amy's favorite artist, Vincent van Gogh at the Musée d'Orsay in Paris. There, the two discovered that van Gogh had painted a Krafayis in The Church at Auvers. In response, the pair flew off to Auvers-sur-Oise, France, on 1 June 1890. Amy developed a close bond with Vincent and convinced the Doctor to take the tortured man to 2010 and show him how he would be revered. Amy was convinced that their intervention would prevent Vincent's suicide and, after returning him to 1890, bounded up the Musée's stairs to see all of the new paintings. She was devastated to discover that Vincent had still killed himself and the only change was a dedication on Sunflowers, "For Amy, Vincent". The Doctor and Amy found the Daleks had destroyed the human race in 1963, using the Eye of Time to alter history. They went through the Eye to Skaro before the Daleks arrived. Amy began disappearing. She used this condition to collect parts for the Doctor to build a vision disruptor and sneaked by the Daleks to set it to blind them as they arrived. The Doctor overloaded the magnetic field generators. The Daleks lost the Eye and never used it to alter history. The Doctor and Amy arrived in GSO Arctic Drilling Station. A nano-virus spread by Cybermats had turned the crew into Cyberslaves to recover Cybermen trapped beneath the ice millennia before. Amy used a reprogrammed distress beacon to disable the Cybermats. The Cyberslaves captured Amy and nearly converted her, but the Doctor rescued her and defeated them. They visited Smyslov 3 for the first time to find their future selves had just visited and caused much damage. Tanik threatened to imprison them, but the TARDIS took off before he could disable the ship. While looking for parts for a tractor beam to rescue the Doctor from a spacetime riptide, Amy accidentally released the Entity from its container in the TARDIS. The Entity created a lesion in time, sent her a thousand years into the future, and began to feed on her timeline. The Doctor sent Amy a Tachyon Feedback Loop to return to him. He captured the Entity and sent it into the riptide to gorge on the four-dimensional Chronomites without harming them. They found a vacation spot, Poseidon 8 in the 23rd century, attacked by a Zaralok, occupied by the Vashta Nerada and its people suffering "sickness". Amy helped the Doctor restore power to the undersea farming facility. She was led to a World War II era warship, the USS Eldridge. It had brought the Zaralok and Vashta Nerada through a dimensional vortex caused by a malfunctioning cloaking device. The Doctor and Amy deactivated the device, returning the Zaralok and Vashta Nerada to their proper timelines. Amy and the Doctor next followed a distress signal to a family spaceship where a Dalek scientist was attempting to steal the technology. When the engine overloaded, the whole Jones family were scattered into space and time, and the Doctor and Amy traveled to many different locations, such as an ancient Ican temple facing many different monsters like Cybermen and Silurians on their quest to find and help the family. The TARDIS dematerialized from a park in Colchester, Essex, leaving the Doctor stuck there and Amy trapped in the TARDIS. After they were reunited, the Doctor directed her to write a note to his past self to direct him to rent a flat from Craig Owens. While searching the Doctor's jacket pocket for a pen, she discovered a jewelry box, containing her engagement ring from the now-erased Rory. She could not attach any memories to it, but felt a strange connection. Amy and the Doctor visited Space Florida a week before the events of the Doctor's erasure. The Doctor then took Amy to see the oldest writing on the oldest planet of the universe. Its meaning had never been discerned. Using the TARDIS' translation matrix, he was excited that he and Amy would be the first to read it. Arriving at the cliff face, they discovered the translated greeting, "Hello, Sweetie," and a set of co-ordinates for Stonehenge on 21 January 102 AD. Upon landing at a Roman encampment near Stonehenge, Amy and the Doctor met River Song again. She showed them a long-hidden painting by Vincent van Gogh, The Pandorica Opens, which depicted the Doctor's TARDIS exploding and bore the current date and location encoded in place of the telephone instructions. In a cave below Stonehenge, they found the legendary Pandorica, which bore a striking resemblance to the illustration of Pandora's Box on the cover of Amy's favorite book from childhood. The disembodied head of a Cyberman attacked her. The centurions turned out to be Autons who believed themselves to be real, the first one of whom to volunteer to join River at Stonehenge was an Auton incarnation of the erased Rory Williams. Amy did not recognize him at first, but gradually came to remember, finally embracing him and welcoming him to place the ring on her finger, the Doctor having returned it to him in the cave. The Alliance activated the Autons, including Rory who was unable to resist the programming to shoot Amy dead. Fortunately, the Doctor promptly arrived via River's vortex manipulator, before Amy had fully died. He instructed Rory to free him from the Pandorica and place Amy inside to save her life. His younger self, free of the trap, helped Rory to seal Amy within it to keep her alive for the next two millennia. Over the Doctor's objections, Rory opted to stay behind and ensure her safety, drew his sword, and sat down to wait. In 118, Amy unknowingly traveled to Rome in the Pandorica, essentially unconscious. Rory continued to guard her. He was unable to keep the Pandorica from being taken by the Franks during a raid in 420 but ensured Amy's continued safety therein. By 1120, the Pandorica had become a prized possession of the Knights Templar, and it was donated to the Vatican in 1231. Sometime thereafter, Marco Polo sold it. All the while, the legend grew of the Lone Centurion who loyally guarded the box. The Pandorica was taken to London. The warehouse in which it was stored was set ablaze in 1941 during the German Blitz; it was found unscathed the next morning, a safe distance from the fire. Eyewitness accounts told of a man in Roman armor dragging the Pandorica to safety; the last sighting of the fabled Lone Centurion. By 1996, the Pandorica was on display at the National Museum in London. In 1996, the Pandorica was opened by the touch of Amy's seven-year-old self who had been lured to the exhibit by the Doctor. Adult Amy emerged healed and healthy, telling Amelia, "Okay kid, this is where it gets complicated." Amy again demonstrated immunity from the Blinovitch Limitation Effect, touching her younger self without incident. The two watched a brief video about the Pandorica and its mythical protector, bringing Amy to tears. Her grief over Rory's sacrifice was cut short by the entrance of a security guard: Rory. After running from Daleks, watching the Doctor rescue River Song from her time-loop in the exploding TARDIS which had become the Sun, and seeing the Doctor appear to be killed, Amy found that he had returned to the Pandorica, wired it to the vortex manipulator, and was about to launch himself into the heart of the exploding TARDIS in order to reboot the universe. Amy was horrified when River explained that the Doctor would be trapped on the other side of the sealed Crack and be erased from time and memory. Amy awoke on 26 June 2010, surprised and ecstatic to see her parents, but could not figure out why. She was married to the restored human Rory Williams that day. At the reception, a vaguely familiar blonde woman passing the windows startled Amy. She then discovered an old diary on the table in front of Rory; despite its very weathered blue cover, the pages were all blank. Rory explained a blonde woman had left it for her. Amy began to cry but could not understand why. She looked around, and noticed a man wearing a bow tie, and another holding his trousers up with braces. Once a tear landed on the diary, she remembered what the Doctor told her while she slept that night fourteen years earlier. Embarrassing her family, she began to call out for her Raggedy Doctor. The diary jogged her memory of the Doctor and the TARDIS. Like the diary, the Doctor's TARDIS was "Something old, something new, something borrowed, ... something blue." The TARDIS materialized in the banquet hall, and the Doctor congratulated the happy couple before returning to his ship briefly to move it to her garden nearby and thus clear room on the floor for dancing. After a night of dancing, Amy and Rory spied the Doctor quietly slipping away, and followed him back to her garden and his TARDIS. There, they bade good-bye to Leadworth and departed on another adventure: an Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express in space. Amy and Rory told their friends and family that they were honeymooning in Thailand. Instead, they traveled through space and time. They spent the first night of their marriage in their quarters aboard the Doctor's TARDIS, travelling through the time vortex. Despite the inherent inconvenience of their bunk beds, Amy and Rory quickly conceived a child while transiting time-space, inadvertently causing a mutation in their zygote. Just before the Claw Shansheeth of the 15th Funeral Fleet stole his TARDIS, the Doctor then left them on to a honeymoon planet, a planet on a honeymoon with an asteroid. Amy insisted the Doctor carry her mobile phone with him to keep in touch. Amy and Rory continued their honeymoon aboard an interstellar cruise ship. While the couple engaged in role-play in their WPC and centurion uniforms, their ship almost crashed on Ember. Amy took on the role as the Ghost of Christmas Present to coax Kazran Sardick into letting the ship land safely. After Abigail Pettigrew and the Doctor's broken sonic screwdriver opened the planet's cloud belt to save the ship, the Doctor suggested a moon made of honey as a destination. He said there were some lovely views, but it was technically alive and slightly carnivorous. Near the end of their honeymoon, the TARDIS materialized inside itself after Rory was distracted by the view through the TARDIS' glass floor and up Amy's skirt, thereby dropping the thermal couplings he was helping the Doctor to install. Amy encountered a future version of herself, with whom she flirted, arousing Rory. As she had with her much younger self, Amy was able to defy the Blinovitch Limitation Effect and make physical contact with her slightly older/younger self. The Doctor used the resulting space loop to end the paradox. Amy and Rory returned to Earth sometime before the spring of 2011. She and Rory got on with their home life, occasionally seeing what appeared to be the Doctor "waving" to them from history, until they received a TARDIS blue invitation. The Doctor later said that before responding to the invitation, Amy was kidnapped by Madame Kovarian and the Church, who had found out that she was pregnant. A ganger duplicate, to whom her mind was linked, replaced her, making it seem to both her and those around her that she had not been abducted. Rory and Amy joined the Doctor and River Song for a picnic at Lake Silencio, Utah on 22 April 2011. Amy and the others stayed back at the Doctor's orders, as a younger version of River hidden inside an astronaut suit shot the Doctor dead, though he was actually a Teselecta double. They gave the "corpse" a Viking funeral afloat on the lake, using gasoline brought by the other invitee, an elderly Canton Everett Delaware III. Amy, Rory, and River went to a diner to find a younger Eleventh Doctor had been invited as well. Amy persuaded him to find the younger version of the Delaware in 1969. They found him in Richard Nixon's Oval Office on 8 April of that year. Delaware joined them to find the frightened little girl in Florida who was able to telephone Nixon wherever he was. They discovered the Silents, who were aliens, which had been ruling Earth since the Stone Age. After Amy was hypnotized by a Silent, she told the Doctor that she was pregnant, before she had even told Rory. Seeing a space suit approaching the Doctor, Amy grabbed Delaware's revolver and fired. Inside was a little girl whom Amy was grateful for having not injured. After three months of running, Amy and Rory faked their deaths by appearing to have been shot and killed by Agent Delaware who delivered them in body bags to the Doctor at Area 51. Leaving in the TARDIS, Amy opened the entrance and the doors leading to the swimming pool for River Song's arrival from the 50th story of a New York City skyscraper. Amy and Delaware investigated a nearly abandoned orphanage in Florida that was filled with Silents. There, Amy found a photograph of herself holding a baby, in a girl's bedroom, and shortly saw a woman with an eye-patch looking through a slot that disappeared. When the Doctor and Rory came to find her, she had vanished, leaving a device that was supposed to be permanently bonded to her on the floor. When Amy regained consciousness, she was strapped to a table. The Silents told her she would "bring the silence". After Rory, the Doctor, and River, Amy rescued her informed the Doctor that she was not pregnant after all, and explained that she spoke to him first because she was worried that all of her travels would cause her baby to be born with a "time head" or other mutation, a concern the Doctor dismissed. Nevertheless, he surreptitiously scanned her and found her pregnancy status oscillated positive and negative. Landing in the 17th century, Amy helped the Doctor stop a Siren abducting the crew of Henry Avery's pirate ship, the Fancy. While she slept aboard the Fancy, Amy awoke to notice the woman again looking through a hatch, this time looking directly at her. The Siren was really a virtual doctor from an invisible spaceship in the same space as the Fancy. Amy saved a drowned Rory's life with CPR after he convinced her she could do it. Its crew commandeered the ship to see the stars. The Doctor steered the TARDIS into a bubble universe to look for the Time Lord the Corsair, who had sent a distress signal. House, who planned to use it to escape to find new food, trapped Amy and Rory inside the TARDIS. To amuse itself, House used the TARDIS' temporal nature to torment Amy; she was made to believe Rory had died of old age. The Doctor, who regained entry to the TARDIS and used its very soul to expel/kill House, saved them. A solar tsunami sent the TARDIS crash-landing in the 22nd century. Amy became involved in a ganger revolution, helping them achieve equality despite being wary of the ganger Doctor. During this time, Amy saw the Eye patch Lady twice. The Doctor dismissed her as a "time memory". Amy let his impending death slip to the Doctor. After the ganger Doctor had stopped the revolution, the Doctor promised to find her and destroyed her ganger body. Amy awoke in her real body on Demon's Run. She was full-term pregnant and the Eye Patch Lady, Madame Kovarian, ordered her to push. Amy entered labor with a horrified scream. Amy named her and Rory's daughter Melody for their friend who was generally known by the nickname, Mels. Despite her marriage to Rory, Amy bestowed her maiden name, Pond on her daughter, opining that "Melody Williams" sounded like a geography teacher, whereas "Melody Pond" was the name for a superhero. In the end, she would be essentially both, albeit under a modified name. Amy told her baby that she would never be alone; Melody's father was coming for them, he would was never let them down, he looked young but had lived for hundreds of years, he had a name, but the people of Earth knew him better as "the Last Centurion". However, unbeknownst to Amy, Melody was taken by Madame Kovarian and replaced by a Ganger to help trap the Doctor. One of the Marines, Lorna Bucket, gave Amy a prayer leaf, which she had embroidered with Melody's name in the language of her home, the Gamma Forests, The Doctor, and Rory came with an army, took Demon's Run, and rescued Amy. After the Battle of Demon's Run, Amy discovered Kovarian's ruse far too late, as Ganger Melody disintegrated in her arms. River Song appeared and showed her the prayer leaf again. The TARDIS' translation matrix back-translated Lorna's language into English, but her people had no word for "pond", as the only water in the forest was the river, and "melody" showed as "song". River Song was Melody. The Doctor left in search of the baby, leaving Amy, Rory, and others to be returned home by their adult daughter. Because of what she underwent at Demon's Run, Amy was rendered incapable of bearing additional children. As the Doctor tried to track down Melody Pond, Amy began to call the TARDIS insistently hoping to be updated with his progress on the search and hopefully receive good news. Unfortunately, the Doctor's search was a complete failure and he felt too much regret to take her calls, letting the answering machine pick them up one by one. Tired of waiting "all summer" for the Doctor to find the infant Melody/River, Amy navigated as Rory drove through a field in Leadworth to make a crop circle spelling out "Doctor". The TARDIS arrived, and the Doctor emerged from it with a newspaper displaying a front-page headline with the crop circle, giving the Ponds a very dry look for going to such lengths to get his attention. Amy defended that it was because he had not returned any of her calls. Rory noticed an unfamiliar mark cutting through the crop circle that they did not make in the newspaper photo, which precluded the arrival of a Corvette that nearly ran over all three of them. Screaming, they dove away from the renegade vehicle and watched it grind to a halt in the cornfield. Its driver stepped out, Mels, an old friend of the Ponds with a huge rebellious streak. She hijacked the Doctor at gunpoint and demanded for the Doctor to take her on a ride in the TARDIS, on the run from the police for stealing a car. At Mels' insistence, the TARDIS landed in the office of Adolf Hitler's Berlin office in 1938, after she had tried to shoot her gun inside the ship and caused a crash landing. They accidentally saved his life from being taken by a Justice Department division piloting the Teselecta, who had assumed the form of Erich Zimmerman. Hitler opened fire on the Teselecta in a panic, and Mels was shot by his lousy aim. Mels appeared to be dying from her injuries, but a large burst of energy erupted from her body. Amy explained to the Doctor that she had named Melody after Mels, just as Mels was noting that Amy got to raise her daughter after all, addressed Rory "Dad", and regenerated into the body that would come to be known as River Song, Controlled by her brainwashing, Melody gave the Doctor a poisoned kiss. Amy convinced her the Doctor was worth saving and saw her daughter sacrifice her remaining regenerations to revive him. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor divulged the alias "River Song" to her, before leaving her to recover at the hospital and find her own path. The TARDIS landed on Earth in 2011, following a distress signal from a Tenza named George to a block of flats. Amy and Rory knocked on many doors, but failed to find him. They entered a lift and were dropped into a doll's house where George kept everything he feared. Peg dolls inhabited the house. Amy was caught and added to their ranks to chase Rory and other people there. When George overcame his fear, Amy was restored to normal along with the other victims. On the universe's second most popular vacation planet, Apalapucia, Amy accidentally admitted herself into a facility for Chen-7, a plague deadly to beings with two hearts like the Doctor. The Handbots running the facility mistook her for a patient and kept almost killing her, as their medicine was deadly to humans. Amy hid and waited for rescue. The Doctor, Rory, and a future version of herself trapped on Apalapucia for thirty-six years, ultimately rescued her. Amy and Rory went to China in the 13th century. The guards of the Liao Palace attacked them for taking food. After the TARDIS took off, it collided with a Rutan ship, which crashed on the future site of the Houses of Parliament. The ship put its occupants in stasis until 1605, at which time it sent a distress call. The TARDIS responded and landed in London. Beneath Parliament, Amy and Rory discovered Guy Fawkes and Robert Catesby plotting with the Rutan Lady Winters to blow up Parliament and kill King James I. Amy and Rory found the Rutan ship and helped find the power rods for the ship to take off. They were caught in a conflict between Sontarans and Rutans over the Rutans' two doomsday weapons. The Doctor reprogrammed one of the weapons to target Rutans, resulting in a stalemate. In a prison for a Minotaur, where everyone had a room holding their nightmare, Amy found hers: her younger self, waiting for the Doctor. To defeat the Minotaur, the Doctor destroyed Amy's faith in him. After this, he returned Amy and Rory to a new house some time before they had left, leaving them behind to save them from further risks. Amy was upset, but accepted it. She asked the Doctor to tell River to visit them if he saw her. Amy became a model and was involved in a campaign for Petrichor, a perfume whose name and campaign evoked an adventure with the Doctor. By the time the Doctor and Craig Owens defeated a Cyberman invasion, Amy was famous enough to be seen signing autographs. After an alternate timeline was reverted, Amy sat in her garden, despondent over the Doctor's death and her own cold-blooded murder of Kovarian. River, fresh from the crash of the Byzantium, arrived to tell Amy the truth behind her lies, including the Doctor's "death". This lifted Amy's spirits until she realized she had been destined to be her best friend's mother-in law since she was seven. Approximately two years later, the Doctor joined Amy and Rory for Christmas dinner. The Doctor continued to travel alone, but kept in touch with Amy and Rory at least monthly. Once, in the middle of the night, he stopped by to pick the couple up to help save the universe, but realized he had arrived too early and they did not know what he was talking about. Later, an Ood wandered out of the TARDIS and into their bathroom. With the Doctor unable to pick up the Ood right away, he acted as Amy and Rory's butler while he stayed there, which made the couple very uncomfortable. At one point, the Doctor was able to pick the Ood up and return him to his proper time and place. During this time, Amy and Rory tried having more children; however, Amy discovered that she was now sterile because of what was done to her while imprisoned on Demons Run. He left Amy and Rory a message saying he would be seeing them again very soon; this occurred as Amy and Rory had a fight, and Rory stormed out. Amy admitted it was a misguided attempt to let Rory have a happier life and have children, which she was now incapable of having. After leaving the message, the Doctor thought better of it and used the sonic screwdriver to erase the message over the phone. Amy, upon entering and seeing the answering machine with no messages, tearfully said, "We need you, Raggedy Man. I need you." Sometime after their fight, Amy and Rory prepared to divorce. At a photo shoot, Amy signed a paper to make it official, but Rory never got the chance to turn it in. A Dalek puppet on the bus cornered him, while Amy encountered one in her makeup room. The puppets neutralized Amy and Rory and teleported them off the Earth. Another subdued the Doctor. The Daleks took Amy, Rory, and the Doctor to the Parliament of the Daleks. There, the Daleks asked them to save the Daleks from the insane Daleks from the Dalek Asylum by switching off the planet's defenses. They were fired into the planet. Amy was slowly being converted into a Dalek puppet by the nanocloud with her love being drained. Rory tried to save her by giving her his protective bracelet, though Amy had already been given the Doctor's bracelet without her realizing. Amy responded that she had only divorced him because she knew she could not have children. They reconciled and the divorce was never finalized. The converted Dalek Oswin erased knowledge of the Doctor from the Daleks' Path Web and lowered the Asylum's defenses. At the last moment, the Doctor and his companions teleported into the TARDIS and escaped the Daleks. Amy and Rory returned home. Sometime following her return from the Dalek Asylum, Amy gave up her modelling career. Ten months after their last adventure, the Doctor materialized the TARDIS around Amy, Rory, and Rory's father, Brian, who were repairing a light in Amy and Rory's living room. The Doctor took them, Queen Nefertiti of Egypt and John Riddell, a 20th century game hunter, to 2367 to investigate a ship that was headed straight to Earth and would reach it in six hours. Upon entering, they immediately found it contained dinosaurs. Amy discovered the vessel was a Silurian Ark. Solomon, who had forced the Doctor to bring him back to health so he could make off with the cargo, had killed all the Silurians on the ark. Discovering he had a few hours until the ISA launched missiles at the ship and unable to pilot the ark, Solomon took the most valuable thing on the ship identified by his IV system, Nefertiti. The Doctor magnetized the ark, trapping Solomon's ship inside. Amy and Riddell defended the control deck from raptors with non-lethal rounds while the Doctor searched for the object emitting the ark's signal. The Doctor released Solomon's ship once he put the signal of the ark inside Solomon's ship. The ISA missiles destroyed Solomon and Rory and Brian piloted the ark to safety. The Doctor returned Amy and Rory home, and took Brian on a tour through time and space, from where he sent postcards to his son and daughter-in-law. In the same year, Amy and Rory traveled to Cwmtaff to wave at their younger selves during their adventure with the Doctor where they first encountered the Silurians. Attempting to take his in-laws to Mexico's Day of the Dead festival, the Doctor ended up in 1870 Mercy, Nevada. Mercy was under siege by the Kahler cyborg Kahler-Tek, also known as the Gunslinger. Tek was after scientist Kahler-Jex, whom the townsfolk had taken in, and had cut off supply deliveries. The Doctor learnt Jex experimented on his people to create living weapons to win a long war; he became Mercy's doctor in repentance. Tek was a "subject" who regained his sense of self, killing the scientists that experimented on him in revenge. While having no interest in the town, he warned the Doctor he would start killing if Jex was not handed over. Tired of the innocents getting hurt due to his mercy, the enraged Doctor nearly handed Jex over to Tek, only to be talked down by Amy. Mercy's marshal Isaac was accidentally killed when he pushed Jex out of the path of Tek's weapon. In his dying breath, Isaac made the Doctor marshal. Distraught by what he had done, Tek made a bluff: hand Jex over by noon the next day or the town would be destroyed. In a duel, the Doctor distracted Tek and Jex escaped to his ship. Jex, feeling guilt for the experiments he conducted, committed suicide by blowing up his ship. The Doctor talked Tek out self-destructing, instead having him become the new protector of Mercy. Amy began working as a writer of travel articles. The Doctor discovered a strange occurrence on Earth during Amy and Rory's time; black cubes had appeared all over Earth. Since they seemed harmless and he lacked the patience to stick around, the Doctor left after only a few days and Amy, Rory, and Brian continued examining the cubes. Amy and Rory had started struggling over the choice over life with the Doctor or life on Earth. Amy committed to being a bridesmaid, something she would not have done before. On Amy and Rory's wedding anniversary, the Doctor returned and got them sidetracked on a trip for seven weeks. They found a Zygon ship that had been buried under the Savoy Hotel and Amy accidentally married King Henry VIII; in doing so, she became the stepmother of Elizabeth I and thus the mother-in-law of the Tenth Doctor After this trip, he missed the Ponds, and decided to watch the cubes with them. A year after the cubes appeared, they finally activated, behaving in unusual manner. Kate Stewart, head of scientific research at UNIT and the daughter of the Brigadier, summoned the Doctor and Amy to UNIT and investigate the cubes. The cubes released an electric pulse that stopped the hearts of a third of humanity. The Doctor traced the cubes to the Shakri, who wished to wipe out the "plague" of humanity before they could colonize space. He reversed the electric pulse, restarting the hearts of those affected, blowing up the Shakri ship in the process. On Brian's urging, the Doctor took his in-laws back as full-time companions, as travelling with him was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. In 2012 Manhattan, Rory was transported back in time to 1938 by the Weeping Angels whilst carrying coffee back to Amy and the Doctor in Central Park. While the Doctor read to her from the pulp paperback, he had discovered in his coat pocket, Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town, they realized that it was about River and Rory on the night of 3 April 1938 and the narrator was in fact River. New York of that era was saturated with time energy, inhibiting the Doctor's ability to pilot the TARDIS without a form of "landing lights". Amy read in the novel that River and Rory were taken to the home of Julius Grayle a mobster and collector of early Qin Dynasty artefacts. Accordingly, she and the Doctor flew to China in 221 BC, the first year of the dynasty, where they commissioned a vase to read "Yowza" in clerical script, to signal River to activate her vortex manipulator as "landing lights" to guide the TARDIS. They and River followed Rory to Winter Quay where baby Weeping Angels had sent him. They found him in a room where an old Rory died in a bed before their eyes. The Doctor realized that the Angels took over Manhattan and transported people into the past, trapping them in the Quay to feed off their time energy. Amy and Rory jumped off the roof of Winter Quay in order to create a paradox causing Rory to have never been taken by the Angels. The paradox worked, and the Angels were destroyed. The Doctor, Rory, Amy, River, and the TARDIS appeared in the graveyard in New York in 2012 again with all of them alive. Relieved, they decided to go on a family outing, but before they entered the TARDIS, Rory found his own grave and was immediately sent back in time by a surviving Angel. Amy, devastated, decided to risk her life again in the hope of being reunited with Rory, exiled in the past. The Doctor pleaded with her not to go through with such a dangerous plan. River, however, believed (or already knew) that the plan would work and encouraged Amy. She kept her eyes on the Angel as she bid farewell to the Doctor and River. Reaching backwards, she took her daughter's hand and addressed her by the name she had given her at birth, telling Melody to take care of the Doctor. She turned her back to the Angel and said good-bye as the Angel sent her away. River later sent a manuscript to Amy to publish. Posing as a pulp detective novel, Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town, was actually River's memoir of the events leading up to Amy and Rory's exile into the past, and a guidebook for Amy, the Eleventh Doctor, and Rory to use at that time. With the Doctor unable to approach New York at the risk of an even more catastrophic paradox, River asked Amy to write an afterword for the novel, as an open letter to the Doctor. In it, she told him that she and Rory both loved him and asked him not to travel alone. She explained that she and Rory were happy and lived in relative comfort. At the end of the afterword, Amy made two final requests of the Doctor. The first was that he go back to the morning when he never came back for her, explain to her seven-year-old self that she would have to be patient and that it would be worth the wait. She asked him to tell her of the adventures they would share and that she would fall in love with a man who would wait two thousand years to keep her safe. The second was that he should find a new companion, because he should never be alone. Under her married name, Amelia Williams, Amy eventually wrote a multi-chapter children's book, Summer Falls. At some point Amy wrote a famous book called the Night Thief of Ill-Harbour. She lived on the third floor of a building in the Upper West Side at the time she was interviewed by Chrissie Allen in 1969, for the Brooklyn Fayre. Amy revealed that she and Rory had just returned from a vacation to Florida and Washington, where they "watched" friends and family that were "having a rough time." She also stated that next book was going to be about a little girl who was lost on the streets of 1969 New York: "Imagine that — me, a crazy old bag lady wandering the streets of New York looking for a lost girl. But yes, I do go looking for her." Amy died at age 87 and was buried in New York, next to her husband, whom she outlived by five years. Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Female Category:Daughters Category:Mothers Category:Nieces Category:Wives Category:Characters